The present invention relates to the field of valves, faucets or liquid dispensers. More particularly, it relates to an improved valve or faucet which enables mixing or blending of a plurality of separate streams of liquid as well as regulating the flow rate of the liquid stream from the device by the simple up, down, and side to side lateral movements of its liquid discharge spout. This device eliminates the need to operate knobs or handles for the regulation of flow rate or temperature. In the drawings and in the following description the invention is disclosed as embodied in a hot and cold water mixing faucet. It will be understood, however, that this embodiment is by way of ease of illustration rather than forming a limitation.
Faucets typically possess knobs or handles to regulate flow and temperature mix of the liquid delivered. One such handle or knob regulates cold water flow and the other regulates hot water flow, proportionally adjusting the two provides the desired temperature mix and flow from the spigot. Perhaps as common are faucets operated by a single lever. Typically these regulate flow rate by lifting the lever upwards, and regulate temperature mix by turning the lever laterally in one direction or the other. In both types, there is a requirement for some manner of valve or faucet which is separate from the spout.
Two prior art patents bear more similarity to this invention than the aforementioned types of faucets. However, the invention is considered to be novel and non-obvious in light of these patents thus qualifying for patent protection. The first, Sanchez Aguilar U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,445 describes a spout-operated valve wherein vertical rotation of the spout itself about a horizontal axis results in flow control of the valve. The valve contains passageways in the rotating member and the non-rotating member about which the rotating member rotates. Rotation of the rotating member progresses from non-alignment (and therefore no flow) through full alignment (full flow). The rotation of the one part to the other allows partial alignment of the passageways allowing the user to adjust the flow to the desired rate.
The other patent Siano U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,343 discloses a swinging spout faucet or valve that controls the admix of hot and cold sources. The volume is controlled by pivoting the spout about one end in a vertical plane and the temperature mix is controlled by pivoting the spout about the same end in a horizontal plane. Although the present invention's action of pivoting the spout at first appears identical to Siano, it is more reliable, less expensive, and less complicated valve mechanism than disclosed by Siano. Siano uses a complicated series of nested cylinders, which when appropriately raised or lowered, cause the desired flow to occur. In order to translate movement of the spout from a vertical plane to a horizontal plane, a linkage is utilized. One end of the linkage slidingly engages a cylindrical groove machined into one of the cylinders. As the spout is pivoted in the vertical plane, the end of the linkage engaged with the groove rides along the groove resulting in raising or lowering the cylinder appropriately. This action is identical to the action found in threaded rod, screws, or other linear-to-rotational translations relying on the use of an inclined plane. A number of problems are likely to occur with such a mechanism. One such problem is that the mechanism is likely to bind. Binding would occur because the control mechanism (the spout) contacts the temperature mixing mechanism at only a single point. That point is where the slotted plate engages the groove. Such a single point contact is typically insufficient to eliminate binding. Another problem is that the slotted plate could easily slip from the groove entirely. If this were to happen, a person could unwittingly use the device and have no immediate outward indication that the device was effectively broken. Admittedly, this would not be a serious problem unless the temperature mixing mechanism were to have slipped from the slotted plate during a 100% hot water condition and subsequently a child or elderly person unknowingly used the device, at which time they could be seriously scalded since there would be no indication that the device was broken. However such a device having once slipped, would be more apt to slip on a regular basis simply due to wear in the slotted plate or groove thereby rendering the faucet unusable.
Other problems sought to be overcome by the present invention which both Sanchez Aguilar and Siano have in common, is that manipulation of the spout through any plurality of positions causes by default a displacement of the liquid stream from some origin. In the case of a sink, the displacement of the water stream is toward a side wall of the sink rather than approximately aligned with the sink drain. Additionally, because each spout above is typically made of a heat conducting material, i.e., metal, and serves as the temperature control, any further manipulations of the spout require the user to contact the now heated spout surface. Furthermore, these devices do not protect the user from heat conducted through the metal spout when the user manipulates the spout to affect flow or temperature.